Chemistry
by BookSurgeon
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS! Humanity's foremost doctor invents the most crucial treatment of the era, and as a result sets himself and his race onto a path to glory. But glory never comes without a price, as he and his Turian companion will soon find out. (Some AU. T for now. Language, eventual violence/action. R&R! May be upgraded to M at a later date.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to the penultimate story of my page so far. I am very excited to get working on this new idea. It incorporates the best of my characters from Crash, and all that I have learned about storyline and consistent writing through my previous story attempts. Thanks to one of my loyal readers, OfficialWeedTesterGuy, for your help in the idea for this story and your support! Please follow, favorite, and review! Even just to say a few words, it means a lot. Now, without any more introduction… let's begin…**

 _Chemistry_

 _Excerpts from_ The Concise History of Mankind: Vol. 7; _Pages: 327-339:_ History of the Development of Medi-Gel

2129 CE: Dr. Cole Hartford is born in the state of Missouri on Earth.

2146 CE: Cole Hartford graduates High School early, at the head of his class, and begins his time at Johns Hopkins University as a Biology and Psychology major.

2148 CE: Having received his two degrees with honors, Cole Hartford starts his medical school career at Washington University in St. Louis, where he also spends time in a genetics research lab working on regenerative substances.

This same year, a data cache is found on planet Mars left by a civilization known as the Protheans. The following year an expedition is led through a relay discovered as a result of this cache.

2152 CE: Graduating medical school as valedictorian, Cole accepts a surgical residency at the St. Louis Institute of Health and assumes a place at the head of his genetics lab, working on a supposed cure-all regenerative product.

2157 CE: Cole Hartford finishes his time as resident, starting a fellowship in general surgery while still at the helm of his lab. He has claimed to be close to a massive breakthrough that will "change the face of medicine".

First contact is made with a race known as the Turians. After a short misunderstanding, including a costly space engagement and blockade of a Human world, peaceful negotiations and the exchange of information begin. Humanity is introduced to the group of races known as the Citadel Species. Turians, however, are not as eager to trust these newcomers.

August 13, 2159 CE: Completing his fellowship, Dr. Hartford moves his lab to the Citadel, and accepts a position at Huerta Memorial Hospital to accommodate Human patients now living on the Citadel.

* * *

August 24, 2159 CE – Genetics Laboratory within Huerta Memorial

"Shit!" I slam my palms down onto my desk, the impact causing my holo-station to shake, and the negative test results displayed there to lose focus for a few moments. Not like I cared, my damn holo had been spewing the same, God-forsaken results for the past weeks. Getting up and pacing to clear my head, I resigned myself to the fact that one of these moments, I would have to get back a formula that would work. It's easy, I thought. Only have to come up with a miracle chemical that regenerates tissue, seals wounds, and anesthetizes all at once without causing instant cancer, death, paralysis, organ failure, rejection, or mutation. I was _definitely_ wrong. Who would've freaking guessed that the angle of a single Hydrogen atom causes so much pain and suffering rather than my miracle salve? Lucky me, for falling down this rabbit hole and digging so much deeper that there's no where to go _but_ down. I have to finish this. Think of the lives that could be saved! Soldiers can keep fighting and live after taking previously deadly wounds, everyday cuts can be healed in seconds, everyday people can prevent the loss of life of injured people before help even arrives. Maybe if I had had this sooner, Carrie might still be…

"Get back on track, Cole…" I tell myself, "Back to work, don't dwell on the past…". So, back to my life of trial and error I go, mentally prepped for yet another failure. What's next to try… rotate Hydrogen 137 .5% up along the y-axis… alright screw it let's see what happens. "Run simulations, all possible outcomes display" My holo shifts as my VI gets to work setting up the virtual trials.

"Beginning simulations: time to completion, five minutes" The monotone lab assistant VI program responds as I settle back into my leather swivel chair. It cost a fortune, but hell was it worth it for my back. It's worth is being the forefront human physician on the Citadel, but my body pays the price, running this way and that, consulting on nearly every single patient, speaking at tons of different conferences, because every species wants to hear about human medical practices. Except the Turians, they still don't seem to give a shit.

A ping from my omni-tool brings me out of my own head. Seeing the name of one of the nurses from the surgical floor, I accept the vid-call instantly, forgetting about my research for the moment. "Aeyla, what do we have?" I ask the Asari nurse on the other end.

 _Dr. Hartford, a human patient just came in. Victim of a shooting on the wards, we think the round ripped through multiple abdominal organs. We need you up here stat._ Damn, there goes my hopes for working down here in peace, and a good few hours of trials…

"Alright, I'll be on my way. Prep him for surgery, you know what to do" I see my top nurse nod before the connection ends. With a groan, I stand and make best speed for the elevator, cursing my thirty-year-old body for feeling like it's going to fall apart. Damn my lack of real sleep. As soon as the elevator opens, I slap the holo for the surgical floor, and the horrible Citadel elevator is making its way upward.

* * *

"Nice work doctor." Aeyla says with a smile, pulling the surgical mask from her face. Seven hours of my patient slipping away, then me pulling him back kicking and screaming. Finally, the metaphorical clouds broke, the patient's bleeding stopped, and the team and I were able to repair his organs and close him up.

Nodding, I look up at her, my surgical optics still on my face, "I appreciate all the help as usual, Aeyla, thank you." I know it isn't what she had in mind for a response, she's been trying to get us into a full conversation for the few days I've been working here, but to be honest, I couldn't really care less. I had better things to do right now than indulge my coworker.

I scrub out and rush back down to my lab in record time, knowing that the results of the newest study are going to be waiting for me, but feeling dread at the inevitability of having to start another round of testing. Falling unceremoniously back into my amazing chair, I roll myself back up to my desk and spin around to read another bad report.

 _Results for Simulation Round 163A:_

 _Compound stability – 100%_

 _Potential for Rejection; Levo DNA – 0%_

 _Potential for Rejection; Dextro DNA – 0%_

 _Overall Trial Success – 100%_

"Wai- wha… the hell?" I look over every letter again, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, it was a successful trial. "It WORKED! IT WORKED! Oh my God it WORKED! Finally, all those hours of designing and trials and it pulled through! Woohoo!" I jump out of my chair, dancing around the lab, spinning imaginary dance partners past all the machinery. "This is the beginning of something amazing!"

* * *

September 27, 2159 CE – Huerta Memorial Press Conference

"Ladies and gentlemen," I began my speech, my proudest moment so far, in front of hundreds of news cameras and even more officials and bystanders, "Today, I am here to happily announce the next major advance in the field of medicine. After years of genetics research, of both humans and other species, then months of trial and error, clinical trials, and even field testing with multiple military and police forces, I will finally be able to share this amazing substance with the galaxy."

I take a second for the crowd to gather themselves, and clear my throat before picking up yet again, "This substance is a three-pronged salve for injury. It first uses gene therapy to instantly accelerate the healing process, reducing the recovery time for any patient. Second, it has a hardening property that stops bleeding and seals wounds, preventing loss of life and infection, especially for trauma patients. Finally, it has properties of a topical anesthetic, lessening the pain of any injury it is applied to. Better yet, it is approved for use on both Levo and Dextro patients, with no need for separate formulas. What is this miracle healer, you might ask?" I smirk, taking hold of the vial contained in my podium and queuing up the image on the screen behind me. After a moment, I reveal both, "Medi-Gel. This single vial in my hand is enough to seal a wound from a handheld mass-effect based weapon long enough to either get treatment or continue fighting a battle until help arrives. Imagine every soldier, medic, hospital, and citizen having this on hand. Everything from everyday injuries to life threatening wounds in battle can be easily healed or stabilized. Because of this, it is my sincere hope that the galaxy can enjoy longer, healthier lives. Thank you." With a sincere smile, I step back from the podium, letting the real PR team do the rest of the work. I've always hated speaking at these press deals, no other doctors there that want to talk the nitty gritty details or ask real questions.

Standing on stage, I look over the faces of the reporters and guests in attendance, some look skeptical, others hopeful, and a select few that are ecstatic at my announcement. I even find a few glances in my direction, mostly from the military types, as if they are judging my character. I lose track of time, and before I know it the conference is over, and the crowd begins to pack up. All except one.

A Turian. The one species I didn't expect to want to talk to a Human, and here it was. A female by the look of it. Grey-white plates highlighted by striking purple colony markings and eyes the color of ice. Despite not knowing much about Turians, I knew she was unique, from her casual walk -unlike the usual Turian stick-up-the-ass- to her different colors. Maybe she wasn't too bad after all.

"Dr. Hartford? My name is Visia Caltion, I'm a Lieutenant with the Hierarchy Army." She extended a hand (a distinctly Human gesture, for one), and with a quirk of my brow I took it and gave it a firm shake. "My unit was the Turian section of your field trials, and… as much as it pains me to say this… I'm in your debt. This… Medi-Gel of yours…" she looks down at her feet, before meeting my eyes, "It saved half of my soldiers in one of our field ops. Pirates managed to score hits on my troopers, but because of you, they could keep fighting and made it back alive. So… thank you…"

I stood there, stunned, mouth opening and closing like a water-deprived fish trying to find words. "Well Lieutenant… I have to say, I'm at a loss. I never would have expected- ".

"Expected gratitude from a Turian? I get it, our kind are at odds, and hell because of both of our arrogance we've been chastised by the other council races, and you have yet to even gain an embassy within the Citadel. But, unlike most of my comrades in arms, I think the best way to get past this is to forgive and put it all behind us. Look what you have already done for all of our peoples, not to mention you're somewhat of a celebrity now…" Her mandible quirks out slightly, what I recognize as a Turian smirk.

I chuckle softly to myself, showing a small smile, "Wise words indeed…" I scratch the back of my neck, a quirk of my thinking before speaking again, "I'll tell you what. I've been stuck inside that damn hospital for far too long because of all this, and I could use a real friend on the Citadel, so maybe you could help payback your debt with a few drinks. That's the universal language after all! Well, that is if we can avoid all the paparazzi coming after me…" I break into a full-on smile at my horrible joke, and I even catch a hint of a laugh from my new Turian friend as well.

"Alright then, Mr. Big Shot Celebrity Doctor, deal. I know a couple places that serve Dextro and Levo drinks, so we don't have to spend our time dying of anaphylactic shock! Sound good?" One of her brow plates raises in question, her hands resting confidently on her hips.

I huff, "Deal, name the place and time and I'll be there." I smirk, pulling up my extranet and omni-tool addresses and transferring them to her. "Here's my info, so we don't have to rely on chance meetings at PR gigs to plan this all out." I laugh to myself yet again, finishing with my tool.

"Oh please, like I want to sit for hours and listen to you talk over and over again. I'll take the easy way out." This time I see both mandibles spread into a Turian smile. "Well, I should go and report to my superiors, have to get the paperwork finalized for my leave. I'll be sure to send you a message tonight though on where to meet up. Sound good?"

"You know you enjoyed that speech, it was _perfect_." I chuckle, "And definitely, I'll keep an eye out for your comm, Lieutenant."

"Call me Visia, Doc. My rank's just too formal." She smirks again before turning to walk away.

Before she gets to far, I call out, "Well Visia, call me Cole" She turns her head and meets my gaze, smiles, and wordlessly walks off to meet with the other officers.

 _Damn_ , I think to myself, _guess I just met the friendliest Turian in the whole galaxy_. I turn on my heel to grab my things and head for my apartment, I had to get ready for a well-deserved night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks everyone for the response to Chapter 1! Great to see as always. I'm also always in the market for cover art, so feel free to hit me up! Well, as always, fave, follow, and review, and let's get right into Chapter 2!**

 _Chapter Two_

Getting back from the press conference was easy. Getting ready for a night out at the club, not quite. I had hardly been out of either my apartment or the hospital at all since I had been on the Citadel, so to say I was lacking in decent things to wear or even just knowledge of what the nightlife was like would have been an understatement.

I finally settled for a dressier pair of jeans with a nice tee shirt, and to top it all off a leather jacket of mine, a relic from my younger years on Earth. Sure, it might be just a tad retro, but who the hell cares? It looks damn good if I do say so myself. With one last bit of cologne to make sure I don't smell like hospital, I take my leave on my couch, waiting to hear my omni-tool chime with a message.

I wait. And Wait. And wait some more. Finally, as it gets to be almost eleven Citadel standard, and I nearly died from anxiety, I hear the bell of a notification, and the address of a bar a few minutes away by rapid transit skycar. As I settle down in the seat, I go over in my head how the whole night could go. Overall, I'm excited to finally have someone with a good sense of humor and similar sensibilities to call a friend, but deep down I'm nervous. I have a history of screwing things up, and what happened with Carrie is still fresh on my mind. Finally, though, the car touches down and stepping out I forget all my issues.

Right away, the neon lights give away the name of the club, Ten Forward. I can see patrons of all species, even a select few Quarians and Humans, either through the doors or waiting to get in. I start making my way to the back of the line when the Salarian bouncer notices me. "Sir! Wait, come here." He says excitedly. I indulge him and step up to his post. "Aren't you that Dr. Hartford, the one who invented that new gel? You don't have to wait in this line, you deserve nothing short of VIP sttus, in my humble opinion. Enjoy your evening!"

The holographic tape disappears from my path, and the Salarian waves me through. "Well uh… thank you very much…" I'm dumbfounded. Normally Humans don't get paid any mind, much less this kind of priority. With little hesitation, I make my way into the booming bass and flashing lights of Ten Forward, craning my neck left and right to find my new Turian companion.

"Cole! Over here!" I hear Visia shout over the dance music. Turning around, I see her at a smaller table off to the side, where it's much more quiet and easier to talk." Y'know, as fun as it was to watch you wander around, I kind of want to have a drink sometime soon…" She lifts a mandible in a small grin.

I flag down an Asari waitress before she passes. "Well let's fix that, then!" I order myself a classic Rum and Coke, while she picks straight Turian brandy. In a moment the server is off to get our drinks. "Straight up, hmm? Guessing you're off the hook with your unit tomorrow too then."

"Yeah, finally got my leave signed off on… but it was worth the wait. One month of time off, thank the spirits. I love my post, but it gets stressful…" The waitress drops off our round, and Visia quickly takes a very long pull from the glass. "Here I am though, so let's have fun and forget about our jobs for the night!"

I smile and nod, raising my glass, "To friends, and days off!" She smiles, and we click our glasses together, officially starting the night.

* * *

A couple hours pass by, and many, many rounds of drinks. I can tell that I'm fairly drunk, and if Visia's attempts to make coherent sentences are any indication, she is too. "V- "*hic* "Visia… I- I think we should prob… ably get home…" I finish off my last glass, clacking it down a bit hard onto the table while Visia finishes sipping the final few drops of her brandy.

"Home? Wh- where's home?" Visia bursts out laughing, confirming my suspicions that she's more than just drunk. I figure she might as well just come back with me, stay on the couch. Better than having her stumble around aimlessly for hours trying to het to wherever she's staying.

"Alright, Lieutenant. Let's get ya up and moving. C'mon, that's it…" I take her under the arm and hoist her out of her chair, having already paid the tab with my omni-tool. I manage to get her stumbling frame out to the waiting skycars, loading her and I into the back of a cab and directing it to my humble apartment. Almost as soon as the car is airborne, she slumps over, head on my shoulder, fast asleep. I leave her be for the short trip, not wanting to bother her.

When we fly down to my building, I pay the small fee and wake up my friend, repeating the same process as at the bar to get her in and up the elevator to my home. She's barely awake by the time I unlock my door and get her to the couch, setting up the pillow for her and getting her laid down comfortably. Right before she gets to sleep, though, she opens her eyes and looks up and me, "Cole… thanks." She gives a weak smile before passing out for the night, just enough time for me to smile back. Covering her with the small blanket, I make my way towards my own room, about ready to pass out myself from one hell of a night.

 **AN: Well it's a short chapter, but I really wanted to write it and save up the bigger events for next time. So, hope you liked it!**


End file.
